Healing
by DTA2013
Summary: Healing is something that can happen within time. Written a long time ago put just reposting so summary isn't at all great.. It was written with a dear friend Please R&R only a one-shot!


**"****I own nothing even though I wish I did, please review!"**

**Healing**

"Mmm," she sighed, nuzzling closer to the warm body lying next to her. Snuggling deep into the silky comfort of her lover's neck, she inhaled deeply, savouring the scent. Lavender and vanilla. There was something so uniquely comforting and alluring about that smell.

She felt strong yet tender arms tighten around her. Peace and contentment threatened to overwhelm her to the point of tears. This was how life was meant to be lived. This was how it felt to be happy, to be loved, to be whole.

A sudden pop and her eyes were ripped open in shock. The darkness assailed her vision as she struggled to see. The squeal of tires and a series of additional pops brought all of her senses back into focus with astonishing clarity. She could taste the gunpowder in the air, smell the acrid odour of burning rubber as the tires spun on the hot street pavement. She could feel the sticky liquid pooling through her fingers. And most horrifically, through the pale light of the streetlamp, she could see the terrified eyes of the woman she loved as the life slowly ebbed from her body.

"Stay with me, Alex," she begged repeatedly, bearing down on the wound with strength she had not know she had. "Stay with me."

However, it was no use. She could not stop the blood flowing from her lover's body. She could only watch in horror as the one she loved slipped away.

The ringing of the telephone jolted her from her slumber. Still half asleep, Detected Olivia Benson reached for the phone. "Benson."

Her Arms Tighten around the warm body cuddled into her side as she let sleep claim her. Finally, things had fallen back into place and were slowly being fixed. The distant ringing of a cell penetrated her realm of sleep waking her from her slumber. Alex Moaned and rolled over as Olivia answered her phone, not wanting to know what had her up at 3 am.

Olivia sighed as she ended the phone call looking at her lover still reeling from the nightmare that had betrayed her dreams, A smile escapes her lips as she feels Alex's warm body wrapped around her not wanting to wake her, Olivia kissed Alex on the head as she began to remove herself from the warmth of her lovers body. Starting to get up, Alex starts to stir.

Alex sighed and opened her eyes rubbing the sleep out of them. "Do you have to go?"

Olivia turn to look at Alex "Yes I do Lex I am sorry" Olivia's eyes are red from the dream " I am making a coffee if you would like one, Or try and go back to sleep" Olivia started to dress for work her heart not really in it she leans over and kisses Alex softly " I love you"

"I'm just going to sleep, Too sore to move at the moment... And Liv? I love you too" Alex smiled as Olivia kissed her.

Olivia finished getting dressed leaving the bedroom into the kitchen, Olivia thought better than to make a coffee, as she did not want to disturb her wife any more than she already had As much as Olivia loved her job she disliked that when she got the 3am phone call it also woke her sleeping lover. Olivia headed off to the scene

Alex slowly drifted back to sleep listening to the thud of the door as it shut. Alex sighed and fell back asleep.

The case was a hard one a young child's body had been found she had been beaten and raped burnt. The only suspect they had was her father who was a priest it hit Elliot hard as El still lived by his teaching from the church but all the evident pointed to him

Alex woke up a few hours later, strolling down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, she rubbed her eyes and pulled her cup from the dishwasher and waited for the coffee to heat.

Olivia arrived home 8 hours later, looking more warn out than ever, The day had really been a struggle for Olivia the poor child but what played more on Olivia's mind was the nightmare since she was not one to normally have them, it took it's toll on her. All Olivia wanted to do was to collapse into Alex's arms and feel safe even though it was Olivia who carried the gun who chased down the preps. It was Alex who kept her strong

Alex rested her head on the towel the bubbles covering her naked form as she submerged herself in the warm bath. Her glass of wine sat on the edge as the condensation ran down the side of the glass. Hearing the door open then shut Alex Smiled and laid back waiting for Olivia to come looking for her.

Olivia slammed the door trying not to break down "Lex where are you baby" Olivia's voice breaks as she calls out for her lover the toll of the last few weeks really taking it's toll on her. Olivia starts to look for Lex guessing she was in the bathroom; Olivia knocks on the bathroom door waiting for Alex to answer.

"In here" Alex yelled.

Slowly Olivia opened the door looking at her lover with pain ebbed across her face "Hey Lex" Olivia collapsed by the side of the bath her hand reaching for her lover

Alex grabbed her hand. "What happened?"

Olivia grabbed Alex's hand tight "I can't do this Lex I can't" Olivia was not really making any sense she wanted to feel warm and loved. Even though Olivia was loved, she felt cold as though the nightmares would claim her thoughts once more. She never wanted to feel her lover's blood on her hands again. In truth Olivia blamed herself for Alex getting hurt and did not blame Alex's family for hating her. "Hold me" Was all that Olivia could manage to say

"If you get in here I can"

Olivia strips her clothes off her body the light catching her naked body the bruises from the perp showing " Please Lex" Olivia waits for Alex to allow enough room for her to enter the bath " I missed you so much" Olivia stated as she climbed into the bath her body resting against Alex

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's battered body and pulled her to her chest. "I'm here."

Olivia sighed as the tears she had been holding in all day finally escaped her, feeling Alex's arms around her tight Olivia finally let go of all the hurt and worry she felt inside herself " How was your day " Olivia asked as she nuzzled her face into Alex's neck.


End file.
